


Christmas at the Manor

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCEU
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cinematic, DC Extended Universe - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, DCEU - Freeform, F/M, ben affleck - Freeform, cinema, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: You finally go all out and decorate the manor for Christmas, surprising Bruce when he gets home.





	Christmas at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

You couldn’t believe it, Christmas was just around the corner. It was your favorite time of the year! Sure, the theft rate went up, but everything just felt so jolly and lively. Well, everywhere except the manor. You tried as hard as you could every single year to get your husband, Bruce Wayne, into Christmas. Every year it sort of failed. This year, though, would be different. You had finally gotten him to do some sort of traditions every year: watch Christmas movies for the week leading up to Christmas, making hot cocoa and eggnog, decorating gingerbread men with everyone, and even got him to start visiting the lightshows.

All of that was great, and you were ecstatic that Bruce would do those things for you. But this year you were going to enlist his help with decorating the manor. You were lugging your recent buys into the manor, smiling as you saw Alfred’s excitement.

“Mrs. Wayne, this is fantastic! It’ll be our first year doing all of this stuff!” Alfred told you, helping you unload the car.

Of course, the two of you had tried decorating the manor before, but it wasn’t anything fancy. Some lights here and there, and occasionally a reindeer to go outside. Oh but this year was going to be so much different. You had gone to the store right after Bruce left for work, only Alfred knowing your true intentions. You happily bought as many decorations as you thought necessary. Giant inflatables, lights, roof decorations, and even some indoor decorations as well.

“I know. I went a little crazy with all of this stuff, but I couldn’t help it! It will be so much fun, and people will love looking at it.” You tell him.

The two of you didn’t waste much time putting some of the decorations up, as snow began to blanket the city. Alfred was helping with the decorations outside, and you were putting some lights on the stair’s railing. The two of you had managed to accomplish quite a bit when Bruce arrived, and you greeted him with a big hug as soon as he walked in.

“Y/N, what is all of this?” Bruce asked you, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Oh, it’s nothing. We barely decorate for Christmas, and this year I wanted to do something grand. You know this is my favorite holiday, and I just wanted you to see how much fun it is!” You say, looking up at him.

“Well, I appreciate your spirit,” Bruce tells you, placing a kiss on your forehead.

You give a kiss to Bruce as he heads upstairs to shower, and you finish up decorating the inside. It didn’t take you too long, and before you know it Alfred was finishing up dinner while you were putting up the final touches. The three of you quickly finished dinner, and you were quick to ask Bruce to turn on everything outside.

“Y/N, it can wait. It is the first of December, we don’t have to have them on right now.” He tells you, but you shake your head.

“No, Bruce! Come on, please? Once everything is blown up and the lights are on, you will be so thankful.” You plead, but you can tell he is pretty adamant about it.

“How about this, once everything is all blown up and done, come and get me and I would love to see it. I just need about 10 more minutes so I can send this file to Gordon, okay?” He says, giving you a quick kiss as you nod your head.

You and Alfred went right to work, turning on all of the lights and inflatables. Everything was beginning to look so amazing, and the newly fallen snow only added to it. It looked breathtaking, and you hoped that Bruce would really like it.

“I am going to go ahead and get him, everything should be ready by the time we get back.” You tell Alfred.

He nods his head as he does his own last-minute touch-ups, and you begin to go inside. You make your way to the cave, knowing right away where Bruce is.

“Hey, honey. We are ready for you.” You call out as you enter the cave, smiling at how handsome your husband truly was.

“Alright, I am coming. I just finished sending it over.” Bruce says to you, his eyes following you to the door. He quickly logs out and follows you up.

“Okay, so I am going to blindfold you, so you can see it from the very front and get the full effect.” You tell him, coverings his eyes up and taking his hand.

“Please don’t make me trip over anything,” Bruce mumbles, causing you to giggle.

You lead him outside, walking towards the very front to Alfred, who looked excited to see so much Christmas decorations out for once. “It is loud.” Bruce notices as you pass some decorations that play music, but you just shrug your shoulders.

As soon as you position him beside Alfred, you take off his blindfold. It takes a second for Bruce to process everything, but once he does, a genuine smile crosses his lips.

“Wow, I am honestly impressed! I can’t believe you two. It looks so transformed, like a Christmas house.”

You can’t help but smile wide at his reaction, loving his genuine smile and small excitement. You knew the holidays weren’t a huge deal for Bruce, but they were for you. He was always happy doing the bare minimum to make you happy, but seeing how amazed he was at this really made you happy.

“Come on, Alfred did like a little light maze over here, it looked really cool!” You tell him, taking his hand and walking through the yard with him.

“You and Alfred really outdid yourselves. I wasn’t expecting it to look so good. You should have done this a long time ago.” Bruce teased you, causing you to roll your eyes.

“I tried! It is really hard spreading Christmas cheer around here sometimes, I just want you to know. The boys are going to flip when they see this.” You say with a smile, wrapping your arms around him. “So the decorations can stay?” You ask, looking up into his eyes.

“Of course they can, as long as I don’t have to help take them down.” He teased, giving you a warm kiss.

It truly felt so amazing, and the Christmas spirit was definitely at the manor. The two of you held hands and walked throughout the yard, looking at the rest. Before the two of you could go back inside, however, you felt a snowball hit your back. You turned to see Dick, grinning as he started to form another one.

“Wow mom, this looks amazing. I can’t believe you actually got Bruce to decorate this year.” Dick said, but before he could throw another snowball you and Bruce had both hit him with one.

“Too slow, come on Dick. I know you were trained better than that.” You teased with a laugh, before ducking down behind a snowman.

That was how the next hour or so was spent. Jason, Tim, and even Damian had trickled in, actually joining the snowball fight. A surprising amount of laughter could be heard, and Alfred was smiling as he brought out hot drinks. There could indeed be a near perfect Christmas at the Manor this year.


End file.
